Austin
by Shinigami29
Summary: Mariah was suffering from a confused heart, so she moved to Austin. Now that she's gotten the courage to phone her long lost love again, will he return her love?


Ello! Ami here! I'm writing yet another song Fic^_^ you all probable now what couple its going to be. So, bye, bye^_^  
  
Dusk: My Aibou does not own Beyblade, no matter how much she would like to, and the reason that Pixie and Vern are not here does not concern you *shifts eyes in a suspicious manner*  
-  
Austin  
-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She left without leavin' a number  
  
said she needed to clear her mind  
  
he figured she'd gone back to Austin  
  
'cause she talked about it all the time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mariah boarded her flight, ready to face her new life. She was going to Austin, like she had always wanted. She dreamed about going to Austin, and that was the perfect place to sort out her feelings...  
  
She closed her eyes, letting escape a single tear. She missed him, yes, but she couldn't go back. She did know if she loved him or Ray.  
  
"When I kissed Ray," she murmured to her self. "He saw me, but he also forgave me. But, why can't I forgive myself?" she opened her eyes again. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. I don't know I love Ray or not..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it was almost a year before she called him up  
  
three rings and an answering machine is what she got  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A year later, Mariah was standing at her counter, looking at her phone.  
  
"Should I phone him?" she muttered to no one. "What if he found someone else? What would I do then? Heck, I still don't know if I love him..."  
  
Subconsciously, she reached for the phone, and dialed the number she had dialed so many times years ago, when she was positive that she was in love with him; when nothing could take him from her mind... like today...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'if your callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
  
if this is Tuesday night I'm bowlin'  
  
if you've got somethin' to sell your wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'  
  
if it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do  
  
and P.S. if this is Austin I still love you'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She listened, but she couldn't believe it. Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like days. Days seemed like weeks. Weeks seemed like months. Months seemed like years.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the telephone fell to the counter  
  
she heard but she couldn't believe  
  
what kind of man would hang on that long  
  
what kind of love that must be  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She dropped the phone, but didn't hear it hit the counter; all she could hear were his words replaying over and over in her mind...  
  
'if your callin' 'bout the car I sold it if, this is Tuesday night I'm bowlin', if you've got somethin' to sell your wastin' your time, I'm not buyin', if it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do and P.S. if this is Austin I still love you...'  
  
Again and again they played in her mind, until there was no hope for her to think about anything else...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She waited three days and then she tried again  
  
she didn't know what she'd say  
  
but she heard three rings and then  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three days later, she summoned up her courage again; his words still playing in her head, bringing her even more hope.  
  
'One ring... two rings... three rings...'  
  
And she heard his sweet voice again...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'if it's Friday night I'm at the ball game  
  
and first thing Saturday if it don't rain  
  
I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long  
  
but I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon  
  
and P.S. if this is Austin I still love you'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She breathed in and out, counting to ten; she was positive that he would be able to hear her heart pound, even from the other side of the phone...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well this time she left her number  
  
but not another word  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remembering his last message, she left her phone number...  
  
"655-8736" then she hung up, and started her wait.  
  
~~~~~~~Japan~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson came home and went to his room. His grandpa had gotten him his own phone years ago, so that he wouldn't have to use the house phone. The down part was that was that he had to pay the bill by himself, meaning that he had to get a job.  
  
Sighing, he reached to his answering machine and pressed play.  
  
"Hey Tyson!" a voice that was unmistakably Max said. "You want to meat us at the park tomorrow? We're going to watch some of the amateurs play, and maybe challenge some too! Well, if you're not still depressed about Mariah, meet us there. We're all getting worried about you, even Kai."  
  
"Sorry Max," Tyson whispered to no one. "Not done being depressed yet..." the next message came up.  
  
"Hello Tyson," no doubt about it that was Ray. "I'm sure Max already phoned, so you know about going to the park. I hope to see you there. Oh, and the Mariah thing, I'm really sorry; It was my entire fault. I don't understand how you could ever forgive me; she was your girl, not mine... well, got to go. Bye."  
  
"I forgave you awhile ago Ray," he sighed, sitting down on his bed. "Why can't you see that?" then the message...  
  
"Tyson?" just had to be Kenny. "I need to upgrade your blade. Please bring it with you to the park. See you then, bye."  
  
"Ah Kenny," he said, closing his eyes. "Every so innocent; doesn't even understand..." and yet another message.  
  
"Tyson," he snapped his eyes open. It was Kai. "Get that girl out of you head. You're not eating properly, you barely sleep, and you never talk. She did all this to you. Snap out of it!"  
  
"Ah Kai," he smirked, closing his eyes again. "You'll fall in love one day, and the lucky lady will turn your world upside down, just like she did for me..." and then the final message...  
  
"655-8737"  
  
Tyson couldn't breath, he couldn't even think. It was her; she had phoned him...  
  
He sat up and picked up the phone, dialing in the numbers that he had just heard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening  
  
and this is what he heard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He heard three rings, and then her sweet voice...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"if your callin' 'bout my heart it's still yours  
  
I should have listened to it a little more  
  
then it wouldn't have taken me so long  
  
to know where I belong  
  
and by the way boy this is no machine your talkin' to  
  
can't you tell this is Austin and I still love you "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mariah?" he asked, not sure what to believe anymore. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes Tyson," she said, holding onto the telephone as if it was a life line. "I'm sorry, I should have left. I shouldn't have," she sobbed into the phone.  
  
"Don't cry Mariah," he said, smiling. "I love you too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I love you too Tyson," she said, smiling more then ever. "With all my heart..." 


End file.
